I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You
by blackbirdwings28
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fight about new Warbler Sebastian. Kurt apologizes and fluff ensues. This is the first fic I've ever written!


**Author's note? Okay, so this is the first fic I've ever written mainly because I was a coward and I didn't think I'd be good enough. English isn't my first language so if you guys find any mistakes, please let me know. The song is "I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You" by Darren Hayes. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee in any shape, way or form. It belongs to RIB and RIB alone.

Kurt was miserable. It had been three days since the whole Sebastian debacle and Blaine still wasn't talking to him. Now, Kurt was the type to brush off whatever was bothering him. He always had clever comebacks for the bullies, he always had sarcastic comments when the situation turned tough, he didn't let anything bring him down. But with Blaine it was different; Blaine could tear him apart with just one word. He'd do anything for Blaine, things he never fathom doing for anyone.

There was the Tony role, for example. Kurt Hummel had _never_ given up on a role he wanted to play or a song he wanted to sing. But he did so for Blaine. Because Blaine was the perfect Tony and he deserved it. So, he stepped aside and let him have it. Him, Kurt Hummel, had given up a leading role for his boyfriend. Now, that was love. And that was why Kurt was so miserable at the time, because his boyfriend was not talking to him.

It wasn't even his fault! That annoying, promiscuous, flirty little brat! Now, Kurt had seen it coming, of course. He had noticed the way Sebastian looked at Blaine ever since they had found him at the bar. That had certainly been a fun night, but Kurt had not missed the lustful look in the new Warbler's eyes.

After that night and their little fight in the car, Kurt and Blaine had taken their relationship to a whole other level. It had been amazing and it just showed them, once again, how in love they were. They were stronger and understood each other even more. And then, there came Sebastian and just pulled them apart. Kurt didn't even want to punch the guy and insult him, but he wasn't going to let him be all touchy-feely with _his _Blaine. He obviously hadn't wanted to yell those things to Blaine either, he was just frustrated and jealous and stupid.

But he had done it, Blaine taking off after giving Kurt a hurt and angry look and they hadn't spoken since. Kurt wanted to apologize but he hadn't found the right time. He decided this couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't going to lose the greatest thing in his life over a stupid fight and jealousy.

So, he practically ran across the halls till he found Blaine, taking out some books from his locker. He approached him, Blaine looking up. His eyes brightened for the briefest instant before turning cold.

"What is it, Kurt?" His tone was harsh. Kurt flinched a little.

"I wanted to talk to you, apologize. I was stupid, Blaine, so terribly stupid; and said things I shouldn't have. I was just blinded by jealousy, I guess."

"People usually say what they truly think when they're angry. So, that must mean you truly believe I'm just going to dump you at the sight of any other gay guy that comes into my life." Blaine said as he closed his locker and began walking down the hall.

"I don't mean that! Blaine please, just stop and listen to me. Please. I don't mean that at all. I was angry, yes. I was jealous because Sebastian is pretty good looking and flirtatious and just… everything I'm not. And you, you're so… amazing and kind and just… you. And I just keep thinking, one day you'll see that you deserve better than me and you'll just… go."

Kurt could feel the tears beginning to surface, but he fought them. He wanted Blaine to truly forgive him and not do so just to stop Kurt from crying.

But Blaine's eyes softened when Kurt stopped talking and he reached for Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? Do you really feel that way?" Kurt gave a small nod. "Oh, god. You should really look at yourself through my eyes then. Kurt, you are beautiful, and amazing and more than I could ever ask for. I _love_ you, everything about you. And yes, you are nothing like Sebastian. You are _way better._ There's no competition, Kurt. It's you, it's always you."

Kurt smiled, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as he asked, "So, do you accept the apology of a stupid boy who loves you?"

"Yes, I do. And I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine got to the choir room and saw Kurt hadn't arrived yet.<p>

_This is weird, _Blaine thought. _He asked me to meet him here. _

A few minutes later, he heard noise behind him. He turned around and saw Brad on the piano with Kurt standing right next to him.

"Kurt? What's this?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"This is the second part of my apology. And a way to show you exactly what you make me feel." Kurt smiled. Brad started playing a soft tune and then Kurt began to sing.

_I know that I have only ever held your hand  
>But just one touch is more than enough to understand<br>There's a master plan  
>And although I know I don't believe in destiny<br>Maybe it found me_

Blaine was speechless. Kurt's voice filled the room and it was so beautiful and heartfelt, Blaine could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

_Now my world is filled with so many things  
>But nothing compares to the touch of your skin<br>There's a symphony  
>And a melody that plays whenever you're around<br>I think I've been found_

_And I can feel the rain  
>I can hear the wind call your name<br>I can feel your love  
>But there's one thing I can't do<br>I can't ever get enough of you  
><em>

Kurt walked towards Blaine, who just stood there, motionless.

_Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen  
>But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen<br>I guess there are some things you just know  
>There's a voice inside telling me to hold on<br>And never let you go_

_There's a tune that plays  
>It's a sacred sound<br>It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
>Now my world is filled<br>With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow  
><em>

Blaine started crying, he tried to fight back the tears but to no use. He smiled at Kurt through teary eyes and mouthed _'I love you' _as Kurt continued to sing.

_I can see the sun  
>And I can feel the rain<br>I can hear the wind call your name  
>I can feel your love<br>But there's one thing I can't do  
>I can't ever get enough of you<em>

_When we make love I lose track of time  
>I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes<br>And while your heart beats in mine, it's true  
>I can't ever get enough of you<em>

Kurt blushed as he sang that part, knowing Brad was just behind him. But he didn't care; he needed Blaine to know how he felt.

_I can see the sun  
>And I can feel the rain<br>I can hear the wind call your name  
>I can feel your love<br>But there's one thing I can't do  
>I can't ever get enough of you<em>

The song ended as Blaine pulled Kurt in a tight hug. He was crying and smiling at the same time. Kurt held him, whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Thank you, Kurt. No one had ever serenaded me before" Blaine said and laughed.

Kurt smiled in return. "I'll do it as many times as you want. I love you, Blaine. I really do and I promise never to doubt you or make a scene out of jealousy again."

Blaine just smiled and kissed him. Things were going to be okay between them. More than okay.


End file.
